makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
M.H.F. 2013 XXX
M.H.F. 2013 XXX is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion. It is a rebooted version of "Millenia Hyper Fighting 2013". The game will have a total of 50 character(48 in the base roster and 2 DLC characters). Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of thos characters and battle eachother. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Characters So far twelve veterans and six newcomers has been confirmed, with newcomers being indicated by a "NEW". The characters are: *'Asura' (Asura's Wrath) vs. Death (Darksiders II)NEW *'Filia' (Skullgirls) vs. Blackwargreymon (Digimon Adventures 02) *'Aranryanchampion' (Smash Bros community) vs. Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)NEW *'Wreck-It-Ralph '(Wreck-It-Ralph) vs. Little Mac (Punch-Out!!!) *'Pyro' (Team Foretress 2)NEW '''vs. '''Rocket Raccoon (MARVEL - Marvel Preview #7)NEW *'TrueDarkAce' (WarpWhistleGaming) vs. Yasha (Asura's Wrath) *'General Zod '(DC - Adventure Comics #283)NEW vs. Parasoul '(Skullgirls)'NEW *'Dante '(DMC: Devil May Cry) vs. Steven Star (Elite Warriors Battle Royale) *'Serah Farron' (Final Fantasy XIII) vs. Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt) *? vs. ? *? vs. ? *? vs. ? *? vs. ? *? vs. ? *? vs. ? TWO WAVES OF NEW CHARACTERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN SEPTEMBER. 1. AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MONTH 2. DURING TOKYO GAME SHOW 2013 Rival Reasons Asura vs. Death Both of them are very fearsome fighters that originates from a pretty violent video games; Asura's Wrath and Darksiders II. Both of them has at one point fought against one of their relatives: Asura has been fighting against his brother-in-law Yasha four times during the progression of the game. While Death fought against an illusion of his younger brother; War and his other brother Absolom during the games climax. Both of them are fighting for the sake of a relative; with Asura fighting to free his daughter; Mithra from Deus and Death is fighting to prove his brothers innocence. One difference though is the way they fight their opponents; Asura uses his bare hands while Death uses weaponary. Filia vs. Blackwargreymon Both of them had very tragic pasts and are in some shape or form taking orders from someone else. Filia lost all of her memories when Samson chose her as his host. While Blackwargreymon was created to serve Arukenimon but rebelled. Both of them have a connection to anime, with Filia having several alternate colors based on Anime characters and Blackwargreymon made his debut in the anime adaptation of the Digimon franchise. They also have a connection to school girls and suffering. Filia is a schoolgirl and her best friend Carol aka Painwheel went through a lot of suffering; while the school girl Kari Kamiya has shown to care about Blackwargreymon to help him deal with his suffering. They also have a rivalry with somebody that is quite similar to themselves; Filia has a small rivalry with Squigly, because Their respective parasites(Samson and Levaithan) have a deep hatred for each other. While Blackwargreymon has a rivalry with his good counterpart; Wargreymon who looks just like him. Aranryanchampion vs. Derpy Hooves Both of them have a disability and had trouble dealing with annoying women who got away with their actions. Aranryanchampion has asberger syndrome and have been bullied by a bitch from high-school who was treated like she was the next incarnation of Jesus Christ. Derpy has some sort of disability but she is not mentally retarded, but soccer moms where still offended by her and forced Hasbro to censor her. However both of them recieved redemtion at a later date; with Aranryanchampion managed to finnish high school with good grades despite the bullying bitch and Derpy returned to her uncencored self during the season 3 finale. Both of them have also caused comical pain to themselves; with Aranryanchampion bashing his head on his desk because of a crazy roster, and Derpy got herself struck by lightning. Little Mac vs. Wreck-It-Ralph Both of them have been implied to have debuted in a arcade game of the 1980's. The green haired boxer in the original Punch-Out arcade game is implied to be Little Mac and the movie "Wreck-It-Ralph" probably takes place in the 1980's. Both of them have fought opponents much larger than they are; with Little Mac fighting opponents around the size of Ralph and Ralph fought against the "glitched-up" King Candy in the movies climax. Both of them took a very risky decision; with Little Mac accepting a deal that could end his boxing career and Ralph listened to King Candy and destroyed Vanellopes car. Finally they both have a connection to the video game character Donkey Kong. Little Mac fought him in Punch-Out Wii and Ralph is inspired by Donkey Kong. Pyro vs. Rocket Raccoon Both of them are very humorous characters that are experts with fire arms. They both have a small connection to fairy tales; Pyro believes that he is in a magical fairy tale world where he shoots bubbles out of his flame thrower; while Rocket Raccoon has been called an "extra from Bambi" by Nova. Both of them are members of a team, with Pyro being a member of either the red team or the blue team and Rocket Raccoon being a member of the Gaurdians of the Galaxy. Both of them are also fetured in a fighting game: Pyro is playable in "Super Smash Bros Lawl ARL", and Rocket Raccoon is playable in "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3". Their theme songs also contrast with their personalities; Pyro's theme is very happy but he is deep down a pychopathic maniac, while Rocket Raccoon's theme song is very serious and yet Rocket Raccoon is mostly quite wisecracking. TrueDarkAce vs. Yasha Because both were once members of a group that they have left. For DarkAce it was the lawl community, which he joined in November 2012 but left in March 2013 because he knew that was not the purpose of his YouTube channel. While Yasha was once a member of the Seven Deities but left after he stopped Olga from blowing up Gaia with the Bramastra. However TrueDarkAce founded a new group called: ”Warp Whistle Gaming”, while Yasha joined Asura to fight Deus. Both also have really calm personalities and have a younger sibling; TrueDarkAce has a younger brother(RagnaKawaii) and Yasha has a younger sister(Durga). They finally have a strong connection to video games; because TrueDarkAce is a hardcore gamer while Yasha is a video game character. General Zod vs. Parasoul Both of them have a high ranked position of a nation. With Zod being a former Kryptonian military general and Parasoul is not only being the general of the Black Egrets but also the crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom. Both of them also has a connection to treason; because Zod took over Krypton and ruled over it like ruthless tyrant. Until he was exposed by Jor-El and banished to the Phantom Zone. While Parasoul banished the ninja nurse Valentine after she betrayed the Canopy Kingdom. Both Zod and Parasoul are also very good battle strategists and have been playable in a fighting game. General Zod is the fourth DLC character for Injustice: Gods among Us and Parasoul is one of the eight starter characters in Skullgirls. Dante vs. Steven Star Both of them are wisecracking and cocky hunters that fight with swords and guns. They also recieved help from a young woman to help them get on the right track in their lives; Kat for Dante and Princess Blazela for Steven Star. Both of them also have appeared in another incarnation that was different from their looks in the game. Dante had white hair and wore red clothing in the first four Devil May Cry games and in Marvel vs. Capcom 3; while Steven Star's current look resembles Dante quite a lot and is more anime-like compared to his Microsoft-Paint like apperance. They finally have a connection to Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale; with Dante being a playable character in that game and Steven Star being a huge fan of that game. Serah Farron vs. Stocking Anarchy Both are the calm younger sister of a brash young woman(Lightning for Serah and Panty for Stocking). They both fight with weapons that can transform into something else: with Serah Farron's friend Mog being capable of transforming into a large bow and Stocking's weapon of choice being her stockings that can transform into a pair of swords. Both of them are fighting against a ruthless enemy; Caius Ballad for Serah who wants to remake time into his own image and Corset for Stocking who wants to cause pain to everyone just for the sake of it. However, their relationships with their sisters contrast; Serah really loves her older sister and Stocking has a deep hatred for her sister, that she does not show until the series finale where she killed her. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Applejack vs. Engineer Because both Team Fortress 2 and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are very popular on the Internet. Both are known for being hard workers (constructing sentries and gatling-guns for Engineer and the Apple farm for Applejack) and their southern states accent. Both are members of a bigger group; Engineer is a member of either the Red team or the Blue team, and Applejack is a member of the Mane6. Their game/show origin is the complete opposites of eachother. TF2 is a violent strategy shooter game where people kill eachother, while MLP is a childrens catroon where there is very little violence involved and teaches, "Friendship is Magic". Juri Han vs. Scanty Because both of them are outstandingly sexy, have really nice curves and a flirtious personality. Both are working under the command of a powerful leader; in Scanty's case it is Corset and for Juri Han it is Seth. Both characters are evil and fights for what they think is right. They also follow strict honour codes or in the case of Scanty, rurus and Juri will give her opponents a chance to flee or leave. They have also at one point flirted with one of the main characters of their respective franshises, Scanty has flirted with Brief and Juri has some sort of affection towards Ryu. Angry Video Game Nerd vs. R.O.B Both have a connection to the Nintendo Entertainment System. The Angry Video Game Nerd mostly reviews games for that system and and R.O.B was a accessory for that system. Both of them has been labeled as evil jerks at least once in their lives: in AVGN's case it was for being an E-Begger when he wanted movie support from his fans while working on "AVGN the movie". While R.O.B was labeled as the "Worst character for Super Smash Bros Brawl!" mostly by people that wanted Mewtwo to return in that game. They also have very limited lifestyles: because AVGN once complained that all he does is playing bad video games, while R.O.B was only compatible with two games. They have also fought each other in AVGN's R.O.B review. Serah Farron vs. RagnaKawaii Both are the younger sibling of a character that has a connection to fighting games. Serah Farron is the younger sister of Claire "Lightning" Farron who previously appeared in Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy. While RagnaKawaii is the younger brother of TrueDarkAce who is currently working on a top ten list for fighting games. However their personalities are somewhat different from each other: Serah Farron's is very strong, caring and showing concern for Noel's well being, by offering him advice and encouragement. While RagnaKawaii is too head strong for his own good, diving into problems head on. The age difference between them and their older siblings are also almost the same; there is three years between Claire and Serah and two years between TrueDarkAce and RagnaKawaii. Cosmo vs. Fluttershy Because both of them are known for their kindness and are from media that is okey for children at the age of 6 to 13. Both of them are very kind and caring people that want the very best for their friends and family members. They also have a close connection to nature; Fluttershy can communicate with animals and Cosmo is a plant alien. They have fought alongside their friends against a common enemy, for Fluttershy it was Nightmare Moon, Discord, Quenn Chrysalis and King Sombra. For Cosmo it was the Metarex. Both of them as also been playable in a fighting game: Fluttershy was playable in the now cancelled "My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic" and Cosmo is in YTPGuy17’s version of ”Super Smash Bros Lawl”. Elliot Carver vs. Bane Both of them have connection to the government and/or the media. Elliot Carver wants to control the media in order to manipulate the population of Earth. While Bane's father had been a revolutionary mercenary who had escaped Santa Prisca's court system and Bane had to serve out his father's life sentence. Both of them have been brutally injured or even killed in a very violent way. Elliot Carver got drilled by a drill missile and Bane got run over by the Bat mobile. They both debuted in the 1990's; with "007:Tomorrow Never Dies" being released in 1997 and "Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1" being released in 1993. Elliot Carver also have very little fighting experience while bane is a professional wrestler. Twilight Sparkle vs. MegaMewtwo Both of them are very powerful with non-physical powers. Mewtwo has telekinesis and psychic powers while Twilight Sparkle has magic. Both of them have received a new level of understanding that results with a transformation. Mewtwo transformed into his new form in order to fight have against the five Genesect’s while Twilight Sparkle became an alicorn because she completed Starswirl the Bearded’s final “Masterpiece”. However because of these transformations, nostalgia faggots have complained that the character or even the whole franchise is ruined forever. Even though these transformations would only result in more possibilities for future storylines and new abilities. Mithra vs. Minette Both are very friendly and cute characters that have not shown any fighting abilities in their debut game. But there is evidence that they are not completely helpless; Mithra used her magic to launch Asura and Yasha to Gaia in order to save Asura from killing himself, while Minette did appear on the list of possible future DLC characters in Skullgirls. They are also the daughters of a well-respected person. Mithras father is Asura who was one of the eight guardian generals, and Minettes father is the River King. Both have also been kidnapped at one part of the game and been abused by other people. Mithra was kidnapped by the other guardian generals and was abused by Chakravartin when he first appeared. Minette was both kidnapped and abused by members of the Medici Mafia. Ayane vs. Isaac Clarke Both characters have a connection to a very violent game franchise. However; Ayane originate from the Dead or Alive series, but also became a recurring character in the Ninja Gaiden series(which is a very violent and bloody franchise). While Isaac Clarke is from the violent Dead Space series. Both of them have been fighting against extraterrestrial life-forms. Ayane has fought against mutated lab experiments and Isaac has fought against aliens. They also fight their opponents in different ways; with Ayane fighting with ninja powers and samurai swords, while Isaac Clarke is fighting with futuristic weaponry.. Bubbyaustin vs. Ass-Kicker Both of them originate from Nintendo themed fan-projects. Bubbyaustin is a moderator of the “World of Lawl wiki”, while Ass-Kicker is a character from the Pokémon tribute: “CD-I Pokémon Tournament”. Both of them also have a similar appearance of a Nintendo character. Bubbyaustin looks just like Dark Samus from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, while Ass-Kicker is a recolor of Black Kyurem from Pokémon Black 2 & White 2. However; Bubbyaustin cares about his friends epically Cpend7, while Ass-Kicker is very solitary and only does what CD-I Bowser tells him to do. Bubbyaustin also knows that he cannot accomplish everything on his own and needs his friends to help him out when he needs it, Ass-Kicker though thinks he can destroy everyone all by himself. Which he somewhat can, because there has only been one person who managed to take him down. Cpend7 vs. Lyra Heartstrings Both of them are known for having a connection to the human species. Lyra Heartstrings loves to study humans and wants to be just like them. While Cpend7 was born out of the Internet and despite being a hedgehog, have a lot of human friends. The main difference besides their gender is that they have the opposite position regarding their status. Lyra Heartstrings is a background character that only had a speaking role in just one episode: “A Canterlot Wedding part 1”. Cpend7 is however one of the main if not THE main moderator of “World of Lawl wiki” and “Making a Crossover wiki”. Turbo vs. Chakravartin Both are the main villains of their respective franchise. They have both once manipulated the main protagonist in order to get what they want while disguised as someone else. Turbo disguised himself as King Candy, and lied to Wreck-It-Ralph about Vanellope von Schweets’ destiny about what to happen to her, if she crosses the finish line. Chakravartin was disguised as the golden spider and guided Asura to defeat Deus and destroy Vlitra, which turned out to be a trial set by Chakravartin. Both of them are very arrogant and self-centred; but Turbo is very rude and conceited, while Chakravartin is very calm until the snaps during the final battle against Asura. Their games of origin was also released at opposite console generations; with Turbo Time being released in the early 1980’s and Asura’s Wrath in 2012. Pichu vs. Tabuu Both have a connection to the Super Smash Bros series. Pichu was a playable character in Super Smash Bros Melee and Tabuu was the main antagonist of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Both of them have also received hate from the Smash Bros community. Pichu was hated because he was a joke character, and people wants everything to be super serious and everything that is added for comic relief will hurt the games overall image. While Tabuu has received hate because he was a hard final boss and everything that is associated with Super Smash Bros Brawl is evil. They also have opposite power levels; with Pichu being a joke character and Tabuu being a final boss. Yui Rakkuza vs. Lydia Prowers Both characters are created on the Internet for the Internet. Yui Rakkuza is from an Internet manga that started on Deviant Art, while Lydia Prowers is one of the main editors of "Making the Crossover wiki". Both of them are well respected and liked by their viewers and supporters: Yui Rakkuza is liked by the mangas reader because she likes to fight and because of her really curvy body. Lydia Prowers is respected by several wiki-page makers: including Aranryanchampion because she supports people who need constructed help on wikis. They also have contrasting personalities: with Yui being a tough tomboy and Lydia being more gentle and friendly. Flash Sentry vs. Noel Kreiss Both of them have debuted in a very recent piece of media: With Flash sentry being in "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" that was released in 2013 and Final Fantasy XIII-2 in 2012. Both of them are very kind and level-headed characters that helped the main female character through her quest. Flash Sentry helped Twilight Sparkle to uncover the truth about Sunset Shimmer's plans to take over Equestria and Noel Kreiss helped Serah Farron to restore the time-line so Lightning could be remembered by her friends. However the way the main female character views them is different: Twilight Sparkle actually falls in love with Flash Sentry but denies, while Serah Farron only views Noel Kreiss as a good friend. Zatanna vs. Shawn Michaels Both of them uses their charm in order to seduce members of the opposite gender. Zatanna is mostly flirting with Batman so he can accept the help that she wants to provide to him. While Shawn Michaels is using his muscles and good looks to make women fall in love with him. Their fighting styles do different from each other: Zatanna uses magic and intelligence to outsmart her opponent, while Shawn Michaels uses raw strength and flexibility to take down his opponents in the wrestling ring. Another difference is that Zatanna is a fictional character, while Shawn Michaels is from the real world. Voice Actors & Character Themes Asura Actor: Liam O'Brien Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99DEjXDrB1k Death ''' Actor: Michael Wincot Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdIxO_Pvmv4 '''Filia Actress/Actor: Christine Marie Cabanos (Filia) & Del Stetson (Samson) Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV8uYpvMYWQ Blackwargreymon ''' Actor : Steven Blum Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwH1B7-c0fE '''Aranryanchampion Actor: Anton Christer Hansson Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UYXABAC06s Derpy Hooves ''' Actress: Meredith Sims Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sUZh6DmYCo '''Wreck-It-Ralph Actor: John C. Reilly Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIT8FK_50Vs Little Mac Actor: Matt Harty Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woOlbY6nXeI Pyro Actor: Dennis Bateman Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZImgGi10iv0 Rocket Raccoon Actor: Greg Ellis Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Z56kbrogE TrueDarkAce Actor: Andrew West Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6ynnv0p5tY Yasha ' Actor: Robin Atkin Downes Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M9wtEAEx9Y '''General Zod ' Actor: Nolan North Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0mTmJvQ32w 'Parasoul ' Actress: Erin Fitzgerald Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0mTmJvQ32w '''Dante Actor: Tim Phillips Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wcmLfiPTeY Steven Star Actor: Steven Aguilar Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OILUu8dkw_s Serah Farron Actress: Laura Bailey Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuPV_TGy-U8 Stocking Anarchy Actress: Mariya Ise Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZRzVIhBBQg Other Music Tracks Main Theme ''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ6CcEOmlYU&list=WLA81BE3F01FD6B67C '''Character Selection Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd-bCVputzA Ending Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4FiJkkoj3g&list=WLA81BE3F01FD6B67C Special Ending Theme (Exclusive to Pyro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnRaaScNnsA BOSSES Sub-Bosses TBA Actors: Battle Theme: Final Boss Millenniummon/ZeedMillenniummon Actor: TBA Battle Theme (phase 1): http://www.youtube.com/watchv=OTv3pgxjXiw&list=PL5D1E4C3709689E70&index=50 Battle Theme (phase 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPJXgo3s06s Stages There will be a total of twenty stages in the game, not including the arcade mode exclusive boss stages. Screenshot-120408-0450_avi-2.png|Augus' Moon (Asura's Wrath) 750px-TF2_2fort_map.jpg|2Fort (Team Forretress 2) untitled.png|Daten City (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) WillyHwang-SG14maplecrest_npcs_done.jpg|Maplecrest (Skullgirls) Sweet Apple Acres.png|Sweet Apple Acres (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) New Bodhum.png|New Bodhum (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Trivia *The games narrator has been confirmed to be the story telling turtle(voiced by Sarah Williams) from this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VDMPwCQSq0 *So far these characters have been rivals ever since the first version of "Millenia Hyper Fighting 2013": #TrueDarkAce & Yasha *Dante and Steven Star were rivals in the very first version of "Millenia Hyper Fighting", but Dante's new rival became James Bond and Steven Star's became Agito90 in OMEGA. *The following characters were going to be in the third version of "Millenia Hyper Fighting 2013" is the expansion got made. But they still count as new when they are in this game: #Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Due to the "Elite Warriors Battle Royale" staffs bad reception of Steven Star's current look, he will be converted back to his "Microsoft Paint look". But it will take some time to complete, so his modern look will be playable for a couple of more builds before the change happens. His rival description against Dante will also be changed to fit Steven Star's new description. *Pyro has a remix of his battle theme when he clears arcade mode. This is similar to Roll in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars, where she had her own credit theme and credit game. Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games